In conventional systems, a user may receive access to a media library by subscribing to a media service and paying a recurring fee. The media service may change the media available to the user from the library on a recurring basis. Oftentimes, a user must pay for multiple subscriptions to have access to all media of interest to the user. Due to the recurring changes to the media available in a media library, a user may not be aware of the media offered by a service. In some instances, a user may inadvertently pay for two services offering overlapping content. In other instances, a user may pay for a subscription while no media of interest to said user is offered by the service. In another instance, the user may have a first subscription to a first content provider and may be unaware that a second content provider may offer lower pricing on similar content. Likewise, content providers may have difficulty in targeting users. For example, a content provider may be unaware of users who may be strong candidates to acquire. Thus, the user may waste money paying for excess subscriptions or may waste time searching for desirable media, or content providers may waste money targeting a group of users that are not strong candidates to acquire.